


Unexpected

by nicole1536



Category: Bleach
Genre: Before Hueco Mundo, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicole1536/pseuds/nicole1536
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takahashi Asana is a shinigami assigned to the 9th squad as a third seat. Her life soon becomes intertwined with that of Vice Captain Hisagi Shuhei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Squad Nine

Today is the day I have been dreaming of after years with the partisan squad I am finally moving up to the thirteen court guard squads. It is a bit disappointing not being appointed vice captain like I had hoped, but third seat is close enough. And I can always move up once established.  
I am not sure what to expect it’s been so long since I’ve been part of an organization where you see people daily. In the partisan squad I was used to doing things my own way, which is partly why I wanted to be a vice captain, where I could continue my personal style to some extent.  
I walk from squad one where I got my orders to squad nine my new home. It's a bit confusing though all these buildings. I am used to open sky and forest not plaster and pavement. The structure here isn't what I am used to. Usually I have a great sense of direction, but after being dispatched from headquarters in squad one I seem to have trouble finding my new squad. Punctuality is more important to me than being a know it all so I quickly stop a man who has turned a corner toward me to ask directions.  
"Squad nine. I'm heading there now you can follow me if you like," he offers.  
We walk together him leading by a few steps. He has a solemn disposition about him, but I am far too anxious to walk in silence.  
"Are you in squad nine?"  
"No," the blond replies. "I am lieutenant of squad three Izuru Kira."  
"Nice to meet you I am the new third seat of squad nine Asana Takahashi ."  
"Oh so you're the new headache for Hisagi."  
"Headache?" I say partially offended.  
"He has had a lot to deal with these past few years, training a new third seat isn't a delight under his circumstances."  
I sigh in agreement. The thirteen court guards have had many unprecedented troubles that have rocked the whole of Seireitei in only the past couple of months. On top of that squad nine doesn't have a captain. There former captain turned to treason and disappeared to who knows where along with two other captains guilty of serious crimes.  
"I understand your concern but I don't plan on needing much training."  
He chuckles as we pass through the gates that signify the start of squad nine's territory. We walk into the front building and walk down a corridor lined with rooms. Izuru knocks on one and opens the door.  
“Hmm, no one is here. He must be scrambling around getting things together for Seireitei Communication I think it goes out tomorrow.”  
We walk out of the back of the office onto a small porch overlooking a nice garden. Across the way on the opposite side of the garden is a group of people discussing something over handfuls of papers.  
"Hey Hisagi," Kira yells to a man with black hair and tattoos. "Got your new recruit here."  
The man handing the papers he was reading to someone else walks over. His face shows apprehension with mild annoyance.  
"So you're the new third seat," he States rather than asks. "I just got through looking over the transfer paperwork."  
"Yes I am Asana Takahashi. Nice to meet you." I say bowing in respect.  
"Shuhei Hisagi,” he shakes my hand, “vice captain of squad nine. Follow me I'll show you to the barracks."  
Izuru looked at him in disappointment. "Does this mean you're not going to go drinking with me tonight?"  
"Tch. I'll meet you there."  
The other vice captain turned to go waving over his shoulder. These two seem like friends so I’ll probably see him around.  
Hisagi turns on his heel and motions me to follow him back to the other side of the garden."Come on I'll show you to the barracks and let you get settled."  
The grounds are nice and we walk past several people who stop to say hello to their lieutenant. Overall it doesn't seem like such a bad place to call home. We walk up some steps to the sleeping quarters and go all the way back to the far right corner. He ushers me into the second to last room.  
The room itself is sparse containing a bed, desk, and wardrobe. It has plenty of space though, enough for two people.  
"It had the necessities, but you're welcome to decorate it more if you like."  
"It's large so I'll probably do that."  
"I'll be out tonight, but if you need anything I am next door. Or you can always ask me tomorrow when you get the full tour and we start training."  
I nod and move into my room to place my bag of my few belongings on the desk.  
"I will leave you to get settled."  
I nod and he shuts the door behind me. I move around the room inspecting everything. It is clean and bright, which is important. There is a small bathroom connected which has all of the necessities. There is another door which leads onto a small porch which has a lovely view of the blossoming plum trees. Overall it is a nice place to live. I unpack my pictures and set them on my desk. I also take out my clothes and place them in the wardrobe.  
After my bag is emptied I sit on my bed and sigh. Yes this will do. I can make a life for myself here.


	2. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisagi finds out something about Asana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are really appreciated.

This new third seat is going to work out well. I had my doubts but after a morning and afternoon of sparring I can tell she has what it takes.  
"Come on let’s take a break."  
"You sure. I can go a bit longer," she responds lightly.  
"No there's no reason to push ourselves."  
I sit on the porch to the training building as she sheaths her sword. We've been training outside in the nice weather, upon her insistence. It is to be expected she lived with the partisan squad for years and they're used to being nomads spending most of their time outdoors.  
"What are your thoughts on your new position?" I ask her tentatively.  
She sighs contently, "I'm pleased. I have worked hard to be a part of the 13 squads. Life here will be different, but I adapt well to change."  
"Really I thought you had been with the partisan squad for your entire career?"  
"You must have only read part of my file then."  
I blush embarrassed that I made assumptions based on her most recent history.  
"I was a bit late in discovering my powers as a shinigami. So I spent my entire childhood with my family. Then there was shinigami academy. After a few years I was given permission to go to the human world and be in charge of a district. I fully thought I was going to become a 13 guard member from there, but I was offered a position with the partisan squad. At the time it seemed like the best decision."  
"Even though it was different from what you wanted?"  
"Yes,"she says with such brightness I don't doubt her at all.  
Her disposition is sunny and seems unwavering. She also has enough skill to labeled a lieutenant. I have to admit I am rather lucky at having her appointed here.  
We sit a few more minutes and then it's back to sparring. She is incredibly light on her feet, making the match seem rather like a dance.  
"I assume you can do shikai?"  
"Yes," she nervously upped her guard unsure of whether or not I am asking her to show me.  
"You don't have to show me I just wanted to be sure you could."  
She looked relieved and lowered her defenses. I decide to take the opportunity to advance. She saw me make my move though and counters it. Taking the advantage I push her back several steps. She quickly catches onto my method shifts her footing and takes an aggressive slash at me making me jump back.  
"Good job," I say trying to praise her decisive moves.  
She nods and readjusted her footing again this time I catch what she is doing and right after she flash steps herself overhead I raise my sword to block her.  
Oh so we're doing that now are we. Well I'll show her. I swivel around dislodging my blade fron hers and flash step so fast I make impressions of myself, confusing her. I make my last move before taking a swing at her left side. I stop before slicing her thinking I've won. She smiles and nods to the left side of my head. Sure enough her blade is millimeters from my throat.  
"I guess we'll call it a draw then," she pouts sarcastically.  
"Yeah let's call it a day and get dinner with the squad. I'm sure they are looking forward to meeting you." I am trying to be friendly in the face of an obvious let down. I wonder if she meant for us to draw so she wouldn't have to beat me, but she couldn't be more skilled than me, I've been a vice captain for years and she just got here. 

 

We enter the dining hall and all eyes fall on me. Hisagi comes up next to me and puts a hand on my shoulder.  
"Everyone this is Asana Takahashi. She is the new third seat make sure to make her feel welcome."  
He has turned serious. I can tell he is upset about our draw. It isn't my fault though, I trained everyday I was in the partisan squad and purposely sought out difficult assignments. I am easily as skilled as a vice captain.  
I think that I was put in the position I am at because, one, I come from another kind of fighting force, and second, because I am a woman. It is no secret that there are few women in high ranking positions. There are more women as lieutenants than men but when looking at the ranks from first to fifth seat the numbers drastically reduce.  
That's beside the point now, though. I need to assimilate. So I go around from table to table and meet everyone. Few are memorable, but I make sure to remember the first ten seats names and several others who stood out. Everyone seems happy and welcoming.  
"Yo," Hisagi motions to me from two tables over, "Come, sit here."  
There is a an empty seat next to him. So while not my first choice I sit down next to the slightly annoyed vice captain.  
"You haven't gotten a chance to eat yet?" He poses raising an eyebrow.  
I simply shake my head.  
"I'll go get you some."  
"That's not necessary," I acknowledge moving to go.  
"No it's fine it has been a long day. Sit down."  
So I sit down and look to the rest of the table. It is filled with people who occupy seats close to mine and Hisagi's. I noticed some resentment earlier from the fourth and fifth seats, but that is to be expected. If I were in their place I might be angry that an outsider took the position that should have otherwise gone to myself or a comrade. My position doesn't seem to bother everyone though, especially not the man I am sitting next to. Hikaru Kyoma immediately makes room for me next to him and amicably begins chatting with me.  
"He's always like that," he smirks.  
"Like what?"  
"Helpful to a fault. Lieutenant Hisagi cares for everyone, constantly aiding where needed and just generally being nice, even to subordinates."  
"You talk about it like it's a bad thing."  
"No not necessarily. Just time consuming and perhaps a little draining. Anyways it is nice to meet you. New blood is good for the squad.”  
Before I can comment back he has turned back to his dinner. Seconds later a tray of food is set down in front of me.  
"Here you go."  
Hisagi sits down next to me and strikes up a conversation with the person across from him. Everyone around me is pleasantly talking. I just sit and absorb the talk, I have always been good at this sitting quietly and learning. At one point I hear about an expedition to deal with a hollow problem.  
Hisagi is part of the conversation so when the opportunity presents itself I ask to go. When the question is presented he looks a bit unsure.  
"Are you sure. I was thinking tomorrow you and I would go over administrative duties."  
"You and I can still do that. You can tell me all about it on the journey and then after we deal with the hollows we can come back and I'll show you what I learned."  
"So now I am going too?"  
"How big is the problem?"  
"Two or three hollows are terrorizing a village not too far to the northern forest."  
"That sounds like something you and I can easily take care of. The squad is used to running without a third seat so the only person who will be missed is you."  
He thinks about my proposal. This afternoon’s sparring might have made him disposed to say no to me if it were just him and I but we are in front of people who are awaiting his decision. He takes a few more deliberate moments before answering.  
"Fine be ready at dawn. Wait for me by the barracks we'll set off from there." He says this and stands up and leaves. The rest of the table looks at me expecting me to clarify his sudden departure. I just look down at my food and eat.

 

I'm letting it get to me. The thought of possibly losing to her won't leave me alone. I replay our fight in my head. Did she purposely create a draw? Why wouldn’t she just beat me? Perhaps a clue might be found in her file. I walk towards my office to more extensively go over her file. Dinner seems to have just finished when I slip into my office.  
It is actually the captain’s office but since Tosen’s betrayal I have taken it over as well as many of his duties. I find the file on top of my rather neat desk. I start reading and find out soon that there is not much worth noting in her partisan squad file, besides a rather high number of missions completed. So she has always been a great fighter. Why only promote her to a third seat? It is not common but she could have been made co-vice captain. Her brief time in the human world takes up just two sheets of paper. It details what she did and what she learned. Nothing sticks out. I look into her academy days. There I find something strange. There were several requests by squad one for progress reports on her. That is odd I never knew squads could request information on students. The progress reports are rather dull they tell of her extreme skill as a swordsman and her adequate ability in kido nothing that should warrant interest from the Captain Commander or his squad. I go back further. Suddenly I am confronted with official clan papers with the seal of the Kuchiki Clan. I didn’t realize she belonged to the clan, I knew that the Takahashi family was one of imense power almost enough to rival the Kuchiki's, but I didn't know she was that kind of Takahashi. I read what seem to be recommendation papers for the academy another strange development in this search. I can draw one conclusion, she must be in the immediate family. The papers are signed by high ranking official who oversee the security of the Takahashi family as well as what seems to be the signature of the head of the household. Unless Asana is special in some way I cannot immediately see she must be the daughter of Reiko and Kunimitsu Takahashi. That would mean I have the daughter of an immensely powerful family in the squad whose protection directly falls to me. Crap.


End file.
